Racing the Stars
by kikudog6
Summary: Because they met at a funeral/ or the interlaced life and death of Beck and Jade


Racing the Stars.

They met at a funeral.

…

Mr. Simmons had been widely popular throughout J.P Reynolds High School. Known for his engaging classes and youthful humor, students looked forward to his lessons. Being no exception, Allen West and Chase Oliver became dedicated students to the American Literature class as well.

Having taken the class as freshmen, the two quickly became friends as they were somewhat outcasts in their grade. Their friendship oozed with their awkwardness and quirks. However it seemed to work for them, and they were inseparable through high school.

Although as most lives turn out, graduation marked the end of their friendship as they went separate ways, and created lives for themselves. Though oddly enough fate brought them back to L.A where they exchange few pleasantries, but otherwise continue with their families and jobs.

However Mr. Simmons death spread quickly throughout the surrounding neighborhoods and previous students. Seeing it respectful for their favorite teacher, both men attend the funeral where this story begins.

…

A three year old Jade West sulks near the front of the local church next to her father. Her legs hang off the pew, a black dress coming to tiny black shoes. She swings her legs in a small arc, occasionally hitting the the back of the bench in front.

"Jadelyn." her father hisses, "Will you please stop." his dull brown eyes bore into her startling sapphire ones.

Her frown deepens, and she gives one last kick before crossing her arms and grumbling "I wanna go home?"

"Well I'm sorry but-" however the two are interrupted by an irritated shush. Mouthing a 'sorry' to a weeping woman, he gives his daughter one more silencing glare.

She really doesn't understand why she has to be at this boring place anyways when her mom and newborn brother Graham were at home. Her dad had said something about Mommy needing a break, but it still wasn't fair.

It feels like forever that the little girl merely sits in the muggy church, brimming with a mix of crying and sniveling strangers.

At last the ceremonies end, and the adults take the time to reminisce over high school memories. Jade tugs at her father's hand, her pale fingers wrap around his in a vain attempt to pull him out before he too get's mobbed my nostalgic classmates.

Despite her efforts, a bespectacled man eases his way through the crowd "Allen!" he calls.

"Come on, keep walking Daddy." she tries to haul the grown man out, but he searches for the voice staying rooted to his spot.

"Chase?" A rare smile tugs on his lips at the sight of his old friend. Jade huffs angrily, leaning against her father's jet black pants.

"-and whose this?" Dark brown eyes look through thick glasses.

Mr. West looks at his daughter expectantly, gesturing for her to answer. However he's only met with her signature glare gazing frustratedly at them.

Sighing he simply answers, "This is my daughter Jadelyn, she's just turned three. What about yours?" He smiles at the young boy clinging to the bottom of his father's coat.

"This is-"

"My name is Beck Oliver and I'm four." he grins proudly, obviously having practiced his introduction "So I'm older than you." the grin grows as he looks at Jade.

Her brows furrow and she straightens up, "So? I'm faster than you." she says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How do you know?" His eyes narrow.

"'Cuz I'm the fastest ever." she states, "You wanna race?"

Beck looks up at his dad, "Can I?"

"Alright, but only in front of the church." he smiles, dismissing the two children as Jade's father agrees.

"Okay on your mark- wait you have to get on the ground." she complains as Beck stands with a leg outstretched, while she crouches in the runner's position, the same way she sees people on t.v do it.

"Why?" his face scrunches in confusion.

"'Cuz that's the good way to run." she squeals in annoyance.

"But I don't wanna." he replies simply.

Scowling at him, she merely shakes her head and mumbles "Fine. On your mark, get set, go!" the two kids bolt across the freshly mown lawn, crushing emerald blades with miniature shoes.

A couple of feet ahead, Beck sprints through the pair of trees dubbed the finish line. A glowing grin slinks across his face as he pants slightly, but nonetheless reigns victorious over the little three year old.

"Ha I win! I told you I'm the fastest." he laughs.

"No, I let you win!" she purses her lip.

"No you didn't! I won fair and square!" he argues, "I bet I could beat you a bajillion times!"

So the two spend twenty more minutes racing up and down the small patch of grass, with Beck winning every time.

"I don't wanna play anymore." Jade pouts, looking down.

"Why?" Beck asks, disappointed.

"'Cuz it's no fun now."

"Are you sad you always lose, 'cuz it's just 'cuz I'm older. Maybe when you're older you'll beat me." he smiles innocently.

"Whatever." she grumbles, stalking back inside the church.

"Wait!" Beck calls her back. She turns around with a 'what' "Here." a shy smile spreads on his lips. He crouches down and picks up a dandelion.

"What's that?" she wearily walks towards the shaggy haired boy.

"A lion flower. It's called that cuz the furry stuff is like lion hair" he grins, "Blow on it." he hands it to her.

Sucking in a deep breath, she blows on the weed watching in amazement as dozens of hairy seeds sail through the air, riding the soft breeze as it sweeps around the children in a fuzzy dance.

"Wow." she breathes, mesmerized by the little wonder. As the seeds twirl lightly to the ground, her eyes meet his,"Thanks." she says softly, a slight smile crossing her face.

"You're welcome." he mirrors her grin, looking a little embarrassed he notes, "I like your dress."

She looks down at it, cringing visibly "But it's black. I like blue."

"Me too, but it's pretty." he stares earnestly into her confused gaze.

"Oh, well I still like blue, and you're being a dummy." she declares.

"No I'm not, I was being nice!" he retorts indignantly, "You're a meanie!" he huffs, clenching his meaty hands.

"Am not!" she shouts.

"Are too! You're mad I won racing." he screams back.

Looking as if severely insulted, Jade uses every bit of her three year old strength and pushes Beck to the ground. Tears prick at his eyes, widened with astonishment, though before he can respond Jade storms away back to her father.

…

She can't remember when, but her favorite color is now black.

…

As chance had it, the two end up in the same kindergarten. Finding it unnecessary, Mr. West had his daughter skip Pre-K, wanting her to have a head start in life.

The first day of school comes on a scorching Monday with sparse clouds scattered across the sky that do nothing to ease the intense heat.

"I don't wanna go to school." Jade whines to her mother.

"It'll be fun honey, I'm sure you'll make tons of friends." she smiles sweetly, holding her daughter's hand as she semi-drags her through the hallways to the classroom. "Now listen to me." her voice hardens slightly, letting Jade no she means business, "I want you to be a good girl. Alright? No fighting or yelling, and always listen to the teacher. Do you understand me?"

Jade nods her head, and mumbles a 'yes'. Satisfied, her mom opens the door with a grin. An explosion of color assaults the soon-to-be five year old's vision. The entire rainbow seemed to take residence in the classroom, littered with scampering children and pristine toys.

Noticing another child walk in, the teachers hurries towards the pair. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Hitchens and what would your name be sweetheart?"

Avoiding the woman's eyes, Jade mutters "My name is Jadelyn West."

"Well isn't that a beautiful name." she coos, "As you can see Jadelyn, the room is filled with other kids to play with, so how about you go make some new friends."

Looking at her mom for approval, Jade curiously gazes at the class. Finding a toy chest at the back, she maneuvers pass the other children to reach her treasure. She digs through the box, and settles with a handful of match cars.

She creates an action scene for the race cars and making appropriate sound effects, she rolls the toys across the grooved carpet.

"Can I play?" A voice asks from behind. She turns around to see a boy with short dark hair and an innocent smile gazing down at her. His equally dark eyes flicker with an unknown emotion as he sees her face.

"Why?" she says untrustingly.

"Because I wanna play. I like cars too." he replies as if obvious.

Sighing she hands him one off the many cars she had found, "Fine."

"Hey, why do you get more cars?" he whines at her collection of toys.

"'Cuz I was here first." she explains, unaffected by his complaints.

Deciding not to argue, he simply gives a frustrated sigh and announces "I'm Beck, what's your name?"

"Jadelyn." she replies, keeping her eyes on the cars.

His head snaps up at the name, and he narrows his eyes trying to search his brain for the memory the name sparks. "Jadelyn." he repeats the name, and suddenly he remembers, "You pushed me!"

Looking up she replies, "No I didn't!"

"Yeah, 'member at the church? I beat you in racing."

Her face scrunches in confusion, completely oblivious to what he was saying. The incident happened more than a year ago anyways, which was nearly an eternity to a four year old.

"No you didn't! You're lying." she resolves, and stares at him challengingly.

"I did too! I beat you lots, and then you got mad and pushed me!" he tries to explain.

Her mouth opens, ready to continue the heated argument, but before she can, the teacher comes rushing towards the fighting children, "Do we have a problem here?" her hands rest sternly on her hips, becoming the epitome of terror to the everyday five year old.

"No Mrs. Hitchens." Beck looks down, fumbling with his fingers.

"Jadelyn?" the woman regards her through chunky glasses that magnify her eyes to cartoonish size. A true depiction of the nineties if any.

"He's lying." she points an accusing finger towards Beck.

"No I'm not!" he quickly retaliates.

Before she can respond Mrs. Hitchens quickly intervenes, "Jadelyn," she says calmly, "Why do you think Beck is lying?"

"'Cuz he said I pushed him and I didn't." she huffs.

The teacher looks at him for an explanation, "She did! We were racing outside and she lost because she was a little three year old, then she pushed me." he looks at Jade as if still a measly three year old, which might as well as have been a fetus to the five year old.

"Do you remember this?" Mrs. Hitchens asks Jade who shakes her head furiously, brown locks dipping up and down at the intensity.

"Well Beck, obviously this happened a long time, so you can't still be mad at her if she doesn't even remember."

"But-"

"Nope, that's the end of it. Now I want you guys to apologize."

Both stare at each other as if in a stand off. An unspoken kid rule that saying sorry first is giving up in the argument. Luckily Mrs. Hitchens was well versed in these regulations. "Jadelyn, Beck," she warns, "Both of you apologize on three alright? One, two-"

"Sorry." they both grumble.

…

Because true love is apologizing before three.

…

Kindergarten comes and goes, and before they know it Beck and Jade make it to first grade. They can't seem to break the terrible habit of speaking to each other though. However it's sort of like a game, whoever can annoy the other by the end of the day the most wins.

It's almost like flirting but not. Because they're six. And hate each other.

Jadelyn, who has now firmly established herself as Jade, swings in a rhythmic arc, pumping her legs with an almost aggressive ferocity.

"What's wrong?" A squeaky voice makes it's way through her swinging tirade. She glances at her friend Nate. A pale boy littered in freckles, with blonde hair so light it looks nearly white under the sun. His outgoing and goofy personality seemed an utter disaster, paired with her irritable one, but nonetheless they clicked.

"Nothing." she mutters, surging out another volley of fierce kicks. Her eyes lock on her arch nemesis. He stands towards the outskirts of the mini basketball court, a neon green frisbee clutched in hand and smile plastered on face.

As the swing propels downward he comes out of view behind the flock of other children, and she kicks her legs up once again. Her scowl deepens as she glares at the perky redhead with spongy curls. Said to be Beck's new 'girlfriend,' Ally gives a bubbly laugh as she misses the neon disk tossed her way. An identical grin falls on Beck's face that makes Jade want to puke.

Scraping her shoes against the pile of wood chips, she eases up off the swings until it comes to a complete stop. "Hey Nate, come down." she calls the boy as if flying with the birds rather than a few feet up.

Immediately, he joins her off the swings with a curious 'what.'

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" she asks casually, as if asking to play ball. Which is basically what it meant to her.

"Sure!" he beams, "But its gonna be a big 'sponsibilty" he says wisely, simply mimicking something his mom had told him. "So now what?"

"We do lovey dovey stuff." she replies simply.

"Ew, what kinda stuff is that?" his face rumples in revulsion, because obviously girls have cooties.

Her eyebrows furrow in confusion before she answers, "We hold hands, and eat spaghetti...and kiss." she remembers from the myriad of Disney movies she's seen.

Yet another cringe of disgust shakes Nate's body, "Do we have to?"

"Yes, it's in the rules."

"What rules?"

"The girlfriend rules, and since you're the boyfriend you have to listen."

"This is a lot more work than I thought." He whines.

"Well too bad, now let's go be in love." she snatches his hand and drags him toward the basketball court, where two other love birds may or may not be playing.

"Hi Beck." Jade says as sweetly she can without throwing up.

"Oh, hey Jade." he looks over at her, noting her intertwined hands, "What are you and Nate doing, playing House?"

"No he's my boyfriend." she says proudly, "And we're in love."

An amused smile flitters on Beck's lips, "No you're not." he walks over toward his girlfriend, and rather aggressively grabs her hand. But they're kids, so Ally just smiles and goes with this love charade.

"Uh huh." Jade nods her head with a satisfied smile, "Right Nate?"

He merely nods his head, a tentative smile curving his lips.

"Told you." she replies smugly, sticking her tongue out.

"I still don't believe you." Beck counters, not realizing he was experiencing an adult thing called jealousy.

"Yeah, look at this." and with that Jade jerkily pecks Nate on the lips, hardly a kiss really but this is first grade. Shit got real.

Beck's eyebrows furrow in anger, and he snaps back "So, look at _this._" he too 'kisses' Ally, though holds it for just a second longer and ends it with a dramatic (yet very fake) kissing sound.

Jade opens her mouth, but quickly closes it and snatching Nate's hand again, she storms away (all the way to the swings.)

…

Needless to say, it was a unanimous tie in the Beck vs Jade fight.

…

After the kissing drama, both blossoming relationships ended within the week, just before summer vacation. Both figured a long-distance relationship simply wouldn't work.

So second grade came and went, with third as it's partner and the now eight and nine year old are basically the kings of elementary school as fourth graders. However this wasn't any other day in fourth grade. No this day rivaled with those of Halloween and Summer Vacation's, truly special.

"Happy birthday Jade." Beck smiles at the newly nine year old, trying to act civil for her 'special day. ' Like a true gentleman.

"Okay." she replies emotionlessly before rolling her eyes and walking away, in her own way of acting civil.

As always, during lunch the class sings an off-key birthday song and battles for cake. However, gifts are not allowed because one of the many rules of school.

Regardless Beck has always been a bit of a rebel, so during recess he whispers for Jade to meet him under the slide, as if on a top-secret mission.

"Why?" she snaps.

"Come on just do it Jade, I promise it won't be stupid." he sighs.

Groaning she agrees. So as planned, they meet under the slide. Like a date almost. But not.

"What do you want Oliver?" she gets straight to business as she arrives.

Smiling shyly, he responds softly "I just wanted to say happy birthday." With that he reveals a dandelion hidden behind his back.

A small smile of her own sneaks on Jade's face before she can stop it, but she quickly sticks on her pokerface and deadpans, "You're not supposed to bring gifts."

She leaves without another word, the flower clasped tightly in slender pale hands.

He looks after her, truly and utterly confused, but also just a little happy. However she's still a mean weirdo, he reasons.

…

They start talking just a _little_ more after the gesture. Though they're still enemies. Obviously.

…

Sparkling blue eyes shine with tears as they stare at nearly identical somber ones, "What's a divorce?" seven year old Graham squeaks to his elder sister.

"Mom and Dad aren't going to live together anymore, because they're breaking up." Jade's eyes stay trained on a book she really doesn't care about, tossing her legs up and down as they hang off her bed.

"No they're not!" he cries out, knocking the book out her hands. Though the sound is easily drowned out by the worst screaming match yet.

Sighing in frustration she gestures towards the closed bedroom door, "Don't you hear them? They're fighting more than ever. They're not happy anymore." her temper cools at the sight of her brother crying harder. "It happens Graham Crackers." she sighs.

"I-I don't want them to get a divorce." he says through a torrent of tears.

"Well-" but before she finishes, the screaming suddenly ends. Jade's ears perk for any sound to explain the silence.

She hears the stairs creak silently, and she sees her parents come into the bedroom. She sees the trail of tears carved into her mom's cheeks, and she hears a score of excuses, though under it all she hears the truth.

"You're father and I are getting a divorce, but we still love you both." She hears the crack in her mother's voice, and decides that's what a broken heart sounds like.

/

"I'm not coming back next year." her voice is detached, void of any emotion as if said by a corpse.

"Why?" he asks quickly, almost like he actually _cared _she wouldn't be there.

"My parents are getting a divorce."

"I'm sorry." he replies softly, unsure of what else to do.

"Don't worry about it."

An uneasy silence stretches between them, and she's about to walk away when he speaks up.

"Where are you going to live then?"

"I dunno, my mom's taking my brother and me so I guess we'll find out over the summer."

"Oh." he says sadly, "I'll miss you, you know when you leave. Because I guess you'll stay for the rest of the year right? Yeah, but... yeah." he says awkwardly, finally stopping his rambling.

She smirks amusedly at him, "Thanks. You're still a loser though."

…

At the end of the year they hug. It's awkward, uncomfortable and just plain strange. Though the 'See ya soon' whispered in her hair makes it a little more bearable.

…

Middle school cruises by with a new-found knack for acting and playwriting honed to near perfection. Having already known her gift for singing, Jade had now built herself a collection of well-polished talents at her disposal.

So it isn't too much of a surprise when she's accepted to Hollywood Arts. Yet again fate twists the odds, so that he too makes it and look at that, they have a couple classes together.

"Jade?" his eyes squint in astonishment.

"What?" she snaps, turning away from her unmarked locker.

"Don't you remember me?" he smiles almost shyly, "Beck Oliver, we went to elementary school together."

"Doesn't ring a bell." she replies with a blank expression. True, his hair had gotten noticeably longer and he had gained a couple feet, but the scruffy haired kid from her childhood had been etched into her memory.

A few weeks into the school year they sit in their Playwriting class (at opposite ends of the room.) The teacher informs them on the science to writing a perfect scene that oozes passion. The mechanics of Love.

He randomly picks a student to have their newly written romantic script performed by two other classmates. Unsurprisingly, the script, written by Danielle Peterson, is performed by Jade and Beck. _Perfect. _

Quickly going over their lines, they somewhat awkwardly stand in front of the class to perform the scene. It's cheesy, cliché and lacks depth so the kiss at the end is easily foreseen.

Nonetheless, to the two aspiring actors with an unconventional history, the simple kiss causes their hearts to hammer wildly. In the end their lips mesh together and he swears he's in love.

…

Two weeks later he asks Danielle Peterson out.

…

Winter of freshman year, Hollywood receives an unexpected snowfall. It merely peppers the ground in a few inches of ivory flakes, but nonetheless the school buzzes with excitement.

It's a Friday, and Hollywood Arts hums with the possibility of a half-day as the radio revealed they indeed did not have a cancellation. So the students linger in the hallways, confident that an announcement would grant them their early dismissal.

Of the many loiters, Jade sits at the main steps with a cell phone clutched in hand. Her fingers fly across the touch screen in an almost inhuman speed. As she finally finishes her essay of a message, she's surprised to see Beck Oliver next to her.

"What are you doing?" she scoots closer to the railing as his knee grazes hers.

He doesn't say anything at first, and merely looks down at his shoes with a new found fascination. An uncomfortable silence stretches between the two and Jade makes to leave before he finally speaks up.

"Wait, um I just wanted to know how you're doing and stuff." he cringes at how lame he sounds.

For whatever reason she pauses, and turns back at him, "I'm just dandy."

"Oh," he mutters, his eyes holding a silent internal war.

"What do you really want Oliver?" she snaps as another length of silence passes.

"Uh, well you know the winter formal coming up?" he glances at her, before returning to his very interesting shoes.

"You mean the one they've been advertising since Halloween? Nope never heard of it." sarcasm drips from her every word.

"Oh uh, well do you want to go?" he spits out in a jumble of words, "with me?" he finally lifts his gaze hopefully.

Jade looks at him suspiciously. Knowing him and Danielle broke up a couple of weeks ago, she wonders if she's just a rebound.

"Nah I got a project." she responds after a few grueling moments.

"Oh." he says yet again, "Well then see you later I guess." he awkwardly makes his way as far away from the stairs as possible.

She looks after him, telling herself she made the right decision, because she's always right. Plus he's pretentious, arrogant and a complete douche. (Who just happens to have great hair)

Next Saturday, Jade sits in her room with a mess of papers spread across her bed. She leans against the headboard, with a pillow propped behind her and frown curling her lips.

The project had been a disaster so far. Time taunting her as seconds pass by with no progress. Even with the little distractions, as her mother is at a work dinner, and brother a sleepover, her mind flutters to anything but her homework.

The houses buzzes with silence, the weight of her solitude slightly smothering her. Usually she doesn't mind a bit of alone time, but today she just can't explain her restlessness. Abruptly a doorbell slices through the hushed house.

Jade's eyes furrow in confusion, but nonetheless she heaves herself off the bed with a groan. Although her brows dig deeper at who reveals themselves at the door. Standing with a crooked smile hinged on their face is Beck Oliver. He's sporting a pair of dark jeans, his usual flannel shirt, and fuck-me-sexy hair.

"What the hell are you doing here? How do you even know my address?" she snaps, contemplating whether or not to slam the door shut. Obviously she doesn't.

"Cat told me." Jade silently curses herself for ever letting her come over. "And I decided I'd help with your project." his voice radiates more confidence than their previous conversation.

"Thanks, but no thanks." she rolls her eyes.

"Too bad, I already made my decision." his grin wavers for only a second in in certainty, but like he said, he made his decision.

"Wha-" Jade starts, truly at a lost at what to say. "Leave." she concludes.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Now."

"Come on Jade, I know you don't hate me. Besides I'm just trying to be nice."

"Well go be nice to some other girl." she remains determined, firmly quelling the unwanted emotion that comes with Beck.

"Nice house you got." he invites himself inside, looking up and down the house.

"This is tresspassing you know?" anger flashes in her eyes.

"Yeah, but you're not going to call the cops." he directs his gaze away from the glittering chandeier back to her eyes.

"Beck-"

"Please, I'm really trying here, what do I have to do?" his smile cracks, replaced with pleading eyes.

"What do you mean what do you have to do? Do what?"

He pauses, dropping her gaze for just a moment "You know- to help you with your project." his courage falls under her intense scrutiny.

"Fine is that what it'll take for you to leave me alone?" she says harshly.

A light nod answers her and she sighs.

"Fine, do you have Robins for English?"

He shakes his head with a 'no'

"God you're useless. Whatever, come on." she leads him to her room. (On their first date too!)

Beck proves to be nothing but a distraction as they work on the project. Steering her away with random small talk, and memories from their intertwined childhood. He even gets her to laugh, a feat unaccomplished since she moved.

"Come on, we have to get to work." she tries to focus again.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He unexpectedly asks.

"What?" she jerks her head up, away from the strew of paper.

"It's snowing again." he gestures toward the window.

"You're impossible." she shakes her head.

"So is that a yes?"

"I guess. It doesn't look like we're getting far with the project anyway." with a sigh, she follows him down the stairs. (Because he's finally got a little control now.)

Grabbing a coat on the way, they stroll through the neighborhood, their hands brushing against each other more times than one. Neither says anything, and instead walk in a comfortable silence as specks of snow sprinkle their hair.

"I like you. A lot." he says casually.

She gazes at him from the corner of her eyes, before looking back ahead. "So?"

"So will you go out with me?"

Dozens of snappy retorts burn the tip of her tongue, but all she can hear herself saying is "Whatever."

A broad smile lights his face, and they continue to walk in silence.

…

They don't kiss or anything, because kissing in the snow would be so cliché. No, they're content with admitting their undying love in it. Sort of.

…

The school jumps at the new gossip that is Beck and Jade's new relationship. Rumors spread, and whispered conversations greet them the next Monday. However neither really cared about what other thought that much.

As their relationship progressed, they started learning habits and quirks each possessed. For example Jade secretly like the 'evils of reality t.v' and Beck revealed why he always ran his hand though his hair.

"You realize how much of douche you sound right now don't you?" Jade holds back laughter at Beck's confession.

"Don't judge me! I can't help it, it's just so soft!" he laughs with her.

"So you feel up your hair, just because how _soft _it is?" she clarifies, a newly studded eyebrow raised.

"I mean I don't 'feel it up' but I just can't help how voluptuous and hella sexy it is."

"First off don't say 'hella.' Ever. Second it's really not that great." she crosses her arms, watching with amused eyes as he stares back in disbelief.

"You're kidding. It's like my hair is from the god's or something."

"You're such a loser." she punches his arm.

"A loser with godly hair." he corrects her.

"Sure." she rolls her eyes, "Your hair's alright."

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself." he steals a kiss.

"More like drop dead gorgeous, with a body graced by the angels. So 'not too bad' won't get you far Oliver." she turns away from the upcoming make out.

"Oh did I say not too bad? I meant you're the most beautiful woman to walk the planet, with a body men would kill themselves for." he quickly says.

"And?"

Sighing he finishes, "And you're hair is a bazillion times better than mine will ever be."

"There we go." she snakes her arms around his neck, and lets their lips engage in a heated dance.

…

Nothing like some playful banter to portray the eternal love of sophomores.

…

The air is crisp as November pushes it's way into the year, however the last few days of October cling to each second trying to savor any heat as fall comes into full swing.

As Halloween nears, Hollywood Arts transforms into it's own Haunted House, with ghosts, zombies and the whole sha-bam. Students wander the halls cautiously in fear of victimizing themselves to a classic Halloween scare by another classmate or even teacher.

In fact a shrill scream erupts from the north wing of the building, as someone chooses Cat Valentine as their target.

"Why'd you do that?" she squeals, clutching her chest as if to push back her heart that's thumping wildly against her chest.

"Sorry, comes with the holiday." A group of seniors laugh maniacally at their scare.

Cat squeaks in fear and scurries to a nearby Beck and Jade.

"Those guys scared me!" she points to the snickering seniors.

However the two didn't hear as they were engrossed in their latest argument.

"Come on Jade, it'll be fun."

"We're seventeen don't you think we're too old?"

"Well technically you're sixteen, so-"

"Don't push it Beck, my birthday's in a couple days." she hisses.

"Cat," Beck finally turns his attention to the confused redhead, "Don't you think it'd be fun if Jade and I went trick-or-treating?"

"Yeah!" her eyes gleam with excitement, "I'm going with my cousin and brother! I can't wait, I'm going to be Dorothy!" she beams.

"Awesome." Jade says dryly, "But I think I'd rather pass."

"We could go as a couple costume, like ketchup and mustard. Or Peanut Butter and Jelly."

"Aww that'd be so cute." Cat gushes.

"Yeah, I don't do cute."

"Well too bad, I've already decided. See you tomorrow at six Jade, and don't worry I'll bring you a costume." Beck quickly walks away from the complaining Jade.

As promised Beck shows up at Jade's house at six sharp. A kid in solely a football jersey answers the door, sporting a pillow case in hand.

"Hey Graham. You going trick-or-treating?"

"Duh, free candy. And all I have to do is wear this shirt." he grins wildly.

"Yeah you have fun with that, kiddo."

"Beck, I'm thirteen. I wear deodorant, shower _everyday, _and I have a girlfriend. I'm a man now."

"Right. Well is Jade around?"

"Yeah, she's in her room."

"Thanks." he steps into the house, following the echo of music to Jade's room, that practically pulses with a strong bass.

"Jade!" finding the door locked, he calls through the music, though his voice is drowned out. "Hey Babe, come on we're going to be late!" Again the thumping instrunmentals swallow his voice.

With a sigh, he slides his finger on the top of the door frame, searching for the key. However, as usual Jade was two stpes ahead, and the key was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Crackers, you know where the key is?" Beck hurries down stairs, finding Graham smudging a line of face paint under his eye.

"Well if you stop calling me Crackers, I might tell you." he doesn't look away from the mirror hanging in the foyer.

"Sorry force of habit. Graham, do you have a copy of your sister's key?"

"Pft, what kind of brother do you think I am? Follow me." he leads Beck to his room, a drawer revealing the key.

"Knock yourself out, but nothing too frisky in the bedroom ya hear?" he smirks impishly, and Beck fights not to roll his eyes.

"I'll do my best."

Shoving the key in the lock, Beck is finally able to open the door.

Jade shuts the music off, looking truly pissed. "Beck." she greets him.

"Jade." he replies, "It's a fine night for trick-or-treating wouldn't you say?"

"No."

"Well I disagree, now come on, our costumes are back at the R.V."

"I hate Halloween." she states.

"Yeah yeah I know. Bunch of stupid kids screaming and being happy, a real tragedy, but it's fun."

"Not really."

Wordlessly, Beck sits next to Jade on her bed, placing an arm around her back. Before she can squirm out of his grasp, he quickly snakes his arm beneath her legs, and picks her up bridal style.

"Beck!" she screeches, "Put me down!"

"No can do my lady."

"I'm not playing Beck. Put. Me. Down."

She squirms wildly in his clutch, but fails to release herself.

So he kidnaps her and takes her hostage to his R.V where they end up dressing as pepper and salt. It's cliché and stupid, and he has to practically drag her out of the R.V and also from house to house. Though ultimately they rack in the candy, and begin in a major trade.

He swaps her a Twix for a Hershey. She swaps a Kit Kat for some Jolly Ranchers. Oh and they both swap their virginity.

…

Jade still hates Halloween though. Well not as much...but still.

…

Graduation comes with laughter and tears. Diplomas and ripped friendships. Although as always, through it all Beck and Jade's relationship stays afloat as adulthood threatens to drown the new graduates.

Both jump at the chance to move out, and with college still just a consideration, they move in together. (How cute, right?) The apartment is tiny and reeks of must and grime, but within a couple of months it looks as good as new.

However like most couples, they go through a rough patch here and there, to the point where they almost question their relationship. But these two would _never _do that; they're in love.

"Beck, you're fucking pathetic!" Jade screeches, staring daggers at her boyfriend.

"Oh, I don't see you doing anything either! All you do is sit on your lazy ass and complain!" He barks back, equally as angry.

"Oh really, well if you could find an actual job it wouldn't matter!"

"Well if it's so fucking easy, why don't you try to get one?"

"I am trying! If you haven't noticed, I audition every damn week!"

"Maybe you should start practicing more then. Then you _might_ actually nail a part." As the words leave his lips, he cringes slightly at how harsh he sounds. Although already waist-high in the bloodbath, he knows he can't turn back now.

"Low Beck, that was low." she practically growls. "I don't see you getting any auditions. All you do is drag your ass from one interview to the next, only to come back more pitiful than the last day."

"Jade-" he retalites, but she cuts him off.

"No forget it, I'm out of here." she swiftly grabs the keys and dismisses herself from the arguement.

Beck pinches the bridge of his nose with a groan, deciding it'd be best if they both had sometime to cool off.

/

One little fun fact about Jade is that she's had a couple of admirers in her day. Despite being involved with Beck, guys just couldn't help but give it a try with the Ice Queen.

One in particular was Lance Billings. Almost considered cute, his quirky and slightly creepy personality separated him from many friends, and especially girlfriends. However as he transferred to Hollywood Arts junior year, he swore he'd make Jade his.

From appearing at her locker, to knocking at her door with flowers, Lance was brutally rejected each and every time. Though one thing about Lance is that he's just as jealous as Jade; maybe even more so.

A blue hue illuminates Beck's face as the television grumbles softly in the empty apartment. His eyes stay trained on the flickering images of the sit-com but he pays no attention to it. The past argument drowning out the t.v.

His brows are knitted in a frustrated line, his anger only slightly simmering down. However before he can further hate the girl he loves, a rhythm of knocking sounds from the door.

He sighs, wondering if she came running back already (but she has a key doesn't she?) As soon as he opens the door, a gloved hand wraps around his mouth, silencing him to his confused shout.

Another arm folds around his neck, not quite choking him but giving his captor leverage. Beck tries to fight his way out of the stranger's hold, but the man simply tightens his clutch on Beck's neck until his airway closes.

He lets his body go limp showing the man he wasn't going to fight. However before he loosens his grip, he drags Beck further into the apartment. Spots begin to spatter his vision as the lack of oxygen makes him lightheaded.

Though at last the captor slackens his clutch enough for Beck to gasp for air. He shouts obscenities into the stranger's hand, though his pleas come out muffled.

"Hey Beck remember me?" the man hisses.

Beck suddenly freezes at the voice.

"I told you I'd get Jade one day, but you just wouldn't listen." Lance's voice is hushed, rumbling slightly with laughter. "Well anyways, I'd love to chat, but I got a lady I'm going to need to comfort."

With that his arm tightens again and he removes his hand away from Beck's mouth, though he's still unable to talk as no air can even make it to his lungs.

Lance digs in his pocket and pulls out a handgun. He presses it against Beck's temple, who's completely frozen in terror. Lance's forefinger twitches on the trigger, before the fatal crack of a gun severs the absolute silence.

Beck's body crumples to the floor as Lance finally releases him. Blood swells into a scarlet lake, toppling into the crevices of the floorboard that morph into gory rivers.

Lance's eyes widen slightly, before a smirk slinks onto his face. Hurriedly, he places a wrinkled piece of paper near the corpse, before pulling his hood over his face and nearly sprinting out of the complex.

…

Some say he whispered her name before he died. Some say there was an engagement ring tucked in his pocket. But there wasn't. He just died.

…

After downing a few drinks, Jade tipsily drives back to their (her) home.

She stumbles into the apartment, expecting Beck to be asleep by now. (And he is, sort of)

As she heads to the kitchen for a midnight snack, a light splash emits from her shoes. She curses, thinking it's spilled juice or something (maybe tomato juice.)

Although as she looks down, a scream crawls up her throat. She searches the room frantically, until the screech finally escapes as her eyes find his vacant ones.

"Beck." she chokes out and hurries to the stiff body. "No, no, no Beck get up." she cries as if she now has power over the dead. Tears slice through her cheeks, the salty drops mixing with his blood. "Beck please-" though a crumpled piece of paper next to a gun catches her eye.

Scrawled handwriting (that isn't Beck's) marks the paper.

_I couldn't do it with you._

She reads the harrowing words over and over until it's simply a jumble of letters that just happen to break her heart.

The paper slips from her hands and she leans over the body crying hysterically. She places a hand on his chest counting how many seconds go without a heartbeat.

_One_

_ Two_

"I'm sorry Beck." her voice cracks.

…

He has a closed-casket funeral.

…

In the days, months, and years following his death, her heart beats with an aching pain, wondering if it was ever truly loved.

She wants to say that he undoubtedly loved her and would do anything for her. Though those empty brown eyes scream the lies that their love was.

She lets her hair grow into it's natural since there's no one to like the black anymore.

A few days after the funeral, Lance appears at her house (she sold the apartment.) He comes with flowers that are too red and _not _fuzzy.

"Sorry about what happened but-"

She slams the door shut. Next week she gazes at a tiny article that depicts his suicide. And maybe, just maybe, she's jealous of his escape to death, because life is just too fucking hard.

Yet through it all, the world still goes on with children laughing and the sun shining; to some the world is still _fucking _perfect.

She gazes emotionlessly at the park that school that marked her childhood. However all she can see when she looks at is dandelions and a crooked smile. Both drenched in crimson.

...

"_I like your dress"_

_ "But it's black. I like blue."_

_ "It's pretty."_

…

She doesn't remember when, but her favorite color is now blue.

**Phew this took legit weeks to write. However through the writer's block and constant rewrites I'm finally done! Thank you for reading this monster of a story, and I hope you guys don't hate me too much because of the ending. It didn't turn out as well as I hoped though, but whatever :p**

** Anyways please don't favorite without reviewing. If you do I'll send flesh eating dandelions out for you :D **


End file.
